Amethyst Mountain
'Amethyst Mountain '''is an area in WolfQuest ''Episode 1 ''in which you seek for a mate. Finding a Mate You are a two-year-old gray wolf who has left their home to find their own ways. One of these being a dispersal wolf, is to find your own mate, another dispersal wolf of the opposite gender. During the journey, you must keep yourself alive, and eat as much as possible. Feed on elk carcasses to gain stamina and health, as well as hunt elk. Snatch passing hares (abundant at dawn and midnight) and chase off scavenging coyotes from munching your kill. As you do this, enter wolf territories and encounter at least two wolves. To do this, turn on "Scent View" (V key) and follow a series of yellow scent trails. The first two wolves are likely to not be dispersal, so you might as well avoid conflict. Climate Grassy golden plains blanket the earth, as tall forest trees sprout about and tower the area. Spectacular views at dawn and dusk beautify the mountain slopes. The bright blue skies during day are gorgeous as well. Despite its brilliant features, a recent forest fire has scarred most of the land, casting a round circle of dead trees and lifeless known as "The Burn" (now an elk hunting territory), as well as a single dead tree near a pond. Animals Hares hop around the plains searching for something to eat before winter. Coyotes scavenge elk carcasses hoping to fill their bellies. And elk roam ''The Burn ''as well as the Douglas Fir Forest while migrating to their winter habitat in Slough Creek. Grizzly bears scamper around feasting on carcasses and occasionally if no food is to be found, may attack wolves. Chase off coyotes, avoid bears, and prey on hares and elk in your search for a mate. Encountering another Dispersal Wolf You have discovered another dispersal wolf of the opposite gender! Before you get too excited, here's what to say to be friendly and have the wolf take a liking in you. ''When the wolf says, "I'm not sure about this." say the following in order... *Hello There (They will greet back) *I like you (They will immediately take an interest) *Let's play! (They will feel safe and content) *Let's Start a Pack (They may agree) *Let's Start a Pack (Confirm your decision) Congratulations! You have found a mate! Remember to save your game by pressing the ''esc ''key and then clicking "Save Game". See Slough Creek for your next quest. Cheats Here are some cheats that only WolfQuest Pack may know! *To attack elk, enter an elk territory by following purple scent trails. Once you see an elk, attempt to attack it by pressing the spacebar when a red icon pops up. Beware of elk with full health, though--many wolves have died in the attempt. Repeat this act until the elk dies. *Do not attack bull elk until you have a mate. A bull elk is ''much ''stronger than a single wolf. Get close enough to the elk then make the first move, by pressing the spacebar. Your mate will try to finish. Chase the elk to a nearby carcass. Attack until you have low health, then go to that carcass to feed--the elk will not run off. Repeat until you have a big, meaty meal.